Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-129718 (Patent Document 1) describes “a drive assist device 1 provided with a vicinity-information acquiring means 10 that acquires vicinity information of a subject vehicle; a travel-assist-information calculating means 20 that calculates a moving speed of the subject vehicle in a direction to avoid a risk if it is determined that the risk is present for the subject vehicle based on information acquired by the vicinity information acquired by the vicinity-information acquiring means; and a display means 30 that displays a simulated vehicle moving in the direction to avoid the risk at the moving speed calculated by the travel-assist-information calculating means.”